<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Winter by j_winter6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566269">Dear Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter6/pseuds/j_winter6'>j_winter6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wintergarden ahn jeongwon jang gyeoul, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter6/pseuds/j_winter6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the letter jeongwon wrote for gyeoul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Gyeoul,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I always thought things will go better if I plan them, results will be best when I work for them and life will become easier if I put things beyond my reach. But you arrived in my life when I am not even expecting anyone. </p>
<p>That moment when I saw you coldly speaking to the mother of an emergency patient, I thought to myself, "How could someone say such things?" I had a lot of prejudice of you. But those prejudices were taken away by your one act.</p>
<p>You do things that make me bothered. You say things that make me worried. Little did I know, I was worried and I was bothered because your presence affect me. </p>
<p>Then I realized, I cant have things my way. I cant dictate how things should work. I cant control feelings not to develop. I cant stop affection to flow. </p>
<p>And that I can't stop me from looking at you, from being aware of you and from liking you. </p>
<p>These realizations were being invalidated for a lot of times, these attentions were being neglected every day and every night and these feelings were being questioned if they are right. </p>
<p>But what can I do? My heart is playing with me and I cant win against it. The more I hide it, the more I neglect it, the more I question it, it only gives me more and more reason why I should hear it. </p>
<p>Gyeoul-ah, I am writing this because you are like my heart. You make me do things so unfamiliar, you make me feel things I havent felt in my whole life. Like my heart, the more I put up walls against you, the more I yearn for you attention, for your presence, for your love.</p>
<p>Thank you for coming into my life when I dont expect anyone. Thank you for teaching me one valuable life lesson that my extensive study of medical books can't.</p>
<p>I learn that there is more affectionate word than love, and it's you. How can I love if there is no you? </p>
<p>I love you, Jang Gyeoul! I am excited for what this relationship has in store for us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ahn Jeongwon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>